Ino's Cafe
by blackpapillon
Summary: Hanya sebuah selingan... anda mau berkunjung ke kafe milik Yamanaka Ino?
1. Opening Time!

**AN **dasar si payah ini… lagi ngurusin fic yang lain malah bikin ini. Maap… abis kalo idenya malah muncul begini mo gimana lagi… udah gitu, gajelas pula…

* * *

**Ino's Café**

_Opening Time!_

* * *

By **Blackpapillon**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

PAGI hari ini begitu cerah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan seperti biasa, Yamanaka Ino sudah bangun sedari tadi. Ia berjalan pulang ke tokonya dengan membawa beberapa keranjang penuh bunga segar. Sudah lima tahun ini dia mengurus toko bunganya sendirian sepeninggal orang tuanya. dan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, ia melengkapi toko itu dengan kafe di bagian luarnya. Ino bersiul-siul sambil mengambil celemek favoritnya dan memakainya, lalu membereskan bunga-bunga itu dan mengganti bunga yang lama dengan bunga yang segar.

Ino melirik kalender. Akhir minggu. Pasti akan banyak yang datang hari ini. Banyak pengunjung yang datang begitu tahu ia membuka kafe. Tak ada yang menyangka seorang Yamanaka Ino cukup pandai membuat kue—makanya, mereka jadi penasaran dan datang. Terutama akhir minggu. Sepertinya kafenya bahkan sudah masuk dalam 25 tempat kencan paling favorit dalam majalah Konohagakure—setidaknya begitulah kata Sakura kemarin.

Ha! Yang penting, sekarang waktunya membuka kafe. Dilihatnya jam, pukul 10 pagi. Ia membuka kerai dan gorden yang menutupi tokonya, lalu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Tak lupa ia mengecek kondisi bunga yang akan dijualnya pagi itu dan menggantungkan papan tanda 'Buka' di pintu. Yak, semua dalam kondisi terbaik. Puas rasanya melihat dagangannya hari ini. Hari ini ia beruntung, ia dapat mendapatkan berbagai macam bunga dengan harga yang murah di pasar bunga. Dan setelah mengecek kondisi bunga-bunganya, waktunya untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan masakan.

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san! Aku mau pesan roti panggang, ya…"

Oke, pengunjung pertama kita pagi ini… Ino bergegas keluar dari dapur dan tersenyum lebar melihat seorang _jounin _wanita berambut hitamdengan perut yang membesar. "Waaaah, Kurenai-sensei, tumben sekali anda datang pagi-pagi begini? Malas memasak, ya?" godanya.

Dikatai begitu, Kurenai malah tersenyum. "Begitulah. Rasanya anak ini malah makin membuatku malas memasak… mungkin ini yang namanya bawaan bayi, ya?" ia tertawa menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Ahahaha… tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa. Kalau makan masakanku, pasti bayi itu akan tetap sehat! Baiklah, satu roti panggang. Minumnya?" tanya Ino.

Kurenai tampak berpikir sebentar. "Nggg, karena kalau kopi pasti tidak boleh… susu saja."

"Ya! Kafein tidak baik untuk bayi!" komentar Ino dengan nada menggurui, "oke, silakan tunggu sebentar!"

Sebelum Ino pergi ke dapur, Ino dihentikan oleh ucapan Kurenai. "Ino, tunggu…"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku juga minta satu buket bunga bakung."

Ino tersenyum sendu, mendadak teringat pada seseorang yang dulu sangat ia kenal. "Baik. Waktunya pergi ke sana, ya?"

Wanita bermata marun itu mengangguk pelan.

* * *

INO bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang, sampai suaranya mungkin terdengar sampai ke luar—_lalalalalalalalala… _sepuluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan nampan berisi roti _french toast _dan segelas susu hangat, dan meletakkan nampan itu ke meja Kurenai-sensei. Ia menoleh ke arah gerbang dan tersenyum melihat dua orang tamu yang sangat familiar. "Ah, selamat datang! Silakan, silakan!" ia tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Wah, wah. Suaramu benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit. Menurutku lebih baik kita tidak jadi makan di sini saja." Kata orang itu sambil melirik ke arah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Senyum-bisnis Ino menghilang, digantikan dengan kerutan di dahi dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Heh, aku juga tidak suruh kau untuk makan di sini, kan? Kalau tidak suka, pergi saja sana, Shikamaru!" semburnya pada rekan satu timnya itu. Gadis yang sedang bersama Shikamaru sepertinya jadi kelihatan serba salah.

"Eh… maaf deh, Ino… kami mau makan di sini, kok. Tapi memang cowok bodoh ini saja yang tidak punya perasaan—" gadis itu mencubit bahu Shikamaru sampai cowok itu berjengit, dan segera membawanya ke kursi yang terdekat. "jangan bilang begitu lagi, bodoh!"

"Ah, tenang saja, Temari. Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya kesal pada Shikamaru saja. Kau mungkin sudah tahu 'kan, dia ini cowok semacam apa! Huh, hebat sekali kau bisa bertahan hidup," komentar Ino sebal.

"Ya, karena itu aku ini wanita yang termasuk kuat, ya?" komentar Temari, dan Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat Shikamaru kembali berpikir mengapa wanita dengan sifat yang begitu berbeda bisa satu pendapat bahkan akrab kalau mengenai masalah pria. Justru hal itulah yang membuat wanita makin merepotkan untuk ditangani. Kadang begini, kadang begitu.

_Huh. Merepotkan._

Ino kembali bersiul-siul. Dua tamu itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kafe setelah dua jam lebih dengan menghabiskan beberapa _pastry, cake, _dan empat cangkir kopi. Ino sempat tertawa saat Temari menarik Shikamaru dengan 'semangat' saat sepertinya cowok itu mulai bosan dan hampir-hampir ketiduran. Sedangkan Kurenai-sensei sudah lama berlalu, dengan membawa buket bunganya. _Sepertinya dia kan pergi berziarah hari ini, _pikir Ino.

Ia melirik jam. Pukul sebelas siang. Refleks, ia pergi keluar pagar dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang seperti perkiraannya, sedang berjalan ke sini. Lambaian tangan itu berbalas dengan segaris senyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Sai."

.

LELAKI itu selalu berada di sana, kira-kira sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ino agak kaget juga saat Sai pertama kali mengunjungi kafenya—bahkan selalu datang setiap akhir minggu di jam yang sama sampai jam tutup kafe. Gadis itu awalnya tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang ia lakukan, namun lama-lama ia penasaran juga.

"Ini, kau pasti mau teh apel dan _pie _apel, seperti biasanya," Ino menyodorkan sepoci teh dan sepiring kue ke atas meja. "Hari ini, apa yang akan kau gambar?"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan mulai mempersiapkan buku sketsanya. "Banyak," katanya singkat, "terima kasih atas kuenya."

Ino merengut mendengar jawaban Sai. Singkat, tepat namun sama sekali tak padat. Karena sudah beberapa bulan ini ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang lelaki itu gambar. Sai tak pernah mau memperlihatkan hasil gambarannya. Tapi, Ino juga tak ingin memaksa. Ya sudah. Gadis itu kembali sibuk di dapur, sesekali keluar melayani pembeli yang membeli bunga di tokonya.

Beberapa tamu datang, seperti Lee dan gurunya yang merayakan _Hari Kembalinya Kejayaan Masa Muda _atau entahlah namanya itu. Kakashi datang dan ngotot minta sake—padahal jelas-jelas tak ada sake di kafe. Akhirnya dia pulang setelah menghabiskan _lima _porsi _black forest _dan lima buah buku seri _Icha-Icha Paradise _dengan judul yang berbeda. Beberapa tamu lain yang tak dikenal juga datang.

Sudah sore. Tamu sepi kembali. Kecuali satu orang yang masih sibuk di sudut. Namun gadis itu sudah maklum.

Ino lalu mengelap meja-meja itu satu per satu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah-langkah yang dipercepat; satu setengah berlari, yang satunya tampak kerepotan mengikuti yang berlari. Ino berhenti mengelap meja dan melongok ke pagar.

"Di sini, di sini, Hinata-chan! Tempatnya masih kosong, tuh! Ayo!"

"Na…Naruto-kun. Tempat ini 'kan kafe milik Ino-chan… bu-bukankah biasanya…"

"Justru itu, justru itu! Sesekali kita makan di sini dan bukan Ichiraku, tidak apa-apa!"

Ino berpaling dari pekerjaan dapurnya dan pergi ke arah depan. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat dua orang tamu itu—Naruto dan Hinata. "Hai, Naruto, Hinata-chan," sapanya, "biasanya kencan kalian ke Ichiraku, kan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah dan Naruto nyengir. "Eeeeeh, kami tidak boleh makan di sini, yaaa? Baiklah, baiklah—kami akan ke Ichiraku, seperti biasanya… ayo, Hinata!" lelaki itu menggamit lengan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

"Eit!" Ino menahan mereka di pintu pagar, "maksudku, silakan masuk, silakan masuk! Dasar kalian ini!" katanya riang sambil tertawa.

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Baiklaaaah. Aku mau rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" teriaknya saat duduk di meja dan berikutnya Ino memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku daftar menu.

"Jangan bercanda, Narutooooo. Ini _kafe, _bukan kios ramen!"

"Oke, oke," kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan—Hinata tak bicara apa-apa saking kagetnya, "aku mau sesuatu yang rasanya cokelat. _Cake _cokelat… Ada, kan? "

"Nah, kalau itu ada," kata Ino sambil mencatat sesuatu di nota pesanan, "yang paling enak dari kafe kami adalah _Sacher Torté. _Nah, untuk minumannya? Oh ya, kau mau pesan apa, Hinata?" ia berpaling ke arah gadis berambut gelap yang masih tampak malu-malu itu.

"A…aku… aku mau _choco parfait._" Kata Hinata akhirnya setelah sesaat melihat daftar menu.

"Eh, kalau begitu, tambah dua cangkir teh juga, ya!" tambah Naruto.

"Oke!" Ino berdehem dan membacakan pesanan mereka, "Satu potong _Sacher Torté, _satu _choco parfait, _dua cangkir teh! Hari ini yang tersedia adalah _darjeeling. _Silakan menunggu!" Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik, namun Naruto menghentikan gadis itu.

"Ino. Pssst… ke sini dulu!"

"Hah?" Ino berbalik, "Ada apa lagi, sih?"

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Ino mendekatinya. Gadis itu menurut dan Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. _Psssstt… pssssttt…. Pssst…_

"Oh! Oke. Aku mengerti!"

Ino pun kembali ke dapur, diringi tatapan heran Hinata dan cengiran Naruto. Sementara itu, Sai masih asyik dengan buku sketsanya. Sudah dua cangkir teh yang ia habiskan. Ino menyiapkan makanan dan tambahan; ia mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali dengan pesanan pasangan itu.

"Silakan pesanannya." Ino meletakkan kue enak dan segelas es krim serta dua cangkir teh ke atas meja. "Oh ya, Hinata…" ia melirik gadis itu, dan memberikan dua tangkai bunga _Daffodil_ kekuningan ke tangannya. "layanan khusus spesial, dari Naruto. Baiklah, selamat menikmati!"

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Berikutnya, wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Tangannya menggenggam erat bunga itu.

"Eh… Hinata, kau tak suka, ya?" tanya Naruto melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh, Naruto… sebaliknya, Hinata, kau pasti senang sekali, iya, 'kan?" goda Ino. Hinata mengangguk dalam diam, wajahnya makin lama makin merah.

Ino tertawa melihatnya. "Nah, makanlah dengan tenang, oke? Hey, Naruto, kau hebat juga, yaaa…" komentar gadis itu sambil menyikut Naruto. Cengiran Naruto makin lebar.

_T__ernyata seorang Naruto bisa romantis juga!_

* * *

"TERIMA kasih, ya, Ino! besok-besok kami akan ke sini lagi!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Wajah Hinata masih merah, tangannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai _Daffodil _yang sekarang terbungkus plastik bening dan terjalin dengan pita kuning. Ino tersenyum senang dan balas melambaikan tangan.

Kepuasan pelanggan adalah kepuasan dia juga, sekarang itu benar-benar dirasakannya. Ia menoleh ke meja pojok yang masih setia diisi oleh lelaki itu—masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya. Ino menghela napas.

"Sudah waktunya tutup, Sai," kata Ino pelan, hati-hati, takut mengganggu lelaki yang masih tekun bekerja itu.

Sai menoleh. "Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Berapa tagihanku?" tanyanya.

Ino memberikan bonnya pada Sai, "Kuberi diskon khusus, kau 'kan pelanggan di sini," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak," ia bangkit dan memberikan beberapa keping uang ke tangan Ino, "kebetulan, sekarang ini sudah jadi."

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum tipis, diberikannya selembar kertas berukuran besar ke tangan gadis itu. "Kau ingin tahu 'kan, yang kukerjakan setiap hari? Ini untukmu."

Ino terperangah. Gadis itu melihat siluet dirinya sendiri yang tergambar di atas kertas, ada di balik mejanya dan sedang merapikan tumpukan bunga-bunga di rak-rak di depannya. Sketsa itu terbuat dari pensil, namun diberi warna dengan _watercolor pencil_—pensil warna yang akan memberi efek cat air bila dipoles dengan kuas. Gambar yang bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus.

"Kenapa…" gadis itu terbata, sifatnya yang biasanya cerewet menghilang begitu saja.

"Maaf. Aku membuatnya dengan bayanganku sendiri, jadi aku melihat pergerakanmu setiap hari dan menuangkannya dalam gambar sedikit demi sedikit," jelas Sai, "jadi mungkin tidak begitu mirip dengan aslinya. Karena kalau begitu, aku harus memintamu sebagai model dan itu akan merepotkanmu."

Wajah Ino merona mendengarnya, "maksudku bukan itu, bodoh," bisiknya, "…kenapa kau menggambarku?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi—dengan senyum datarnya yang biasa.

"Karena aku suka melihatmu bekerja dengan rajin setiap hari."

Mereka saling berpandangan. "Itu saja?"

"Ya," Sai mengangguk tegas, "itu saja."

Ino tertawa keras. _Dasar Sai_… _memang dia orangnya seperti ini. Itukah sebabnya ia terus berada di sini setiap akhir minggu? _Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dapur, "kalau begitu, kau mau teh lagi?"

"Eh?" kali ini wajah Sai terlihat agak bingung, kejutan bagi gadis yang senantiasa melihat ekspresi-tanpa-ekspresi lelaki itu, "bukankah kafenya sudah tutup?"

"Aku suka minum teh sendiri di sini kalau kafe sudah tutup," jelas Ino singkat.

"Lalu, mengapa aku juga?" tanya Sai, "Aku akan mengganggumu, bukan?"

Ino mengerling ke arah lelaki yang masih tampak agak bingung itu, lalu tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Sai, lalu ia menggandengnya masuk ke dalam. _Yah… sebagai tanda terima kasih, tak apa-apa bukan, kalau aku memberinya beberapa potong _cake_ ekstra?_

.

"…kurasa, minum teh berdua denganmu lebih baik daripada sendiri."

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

.

**AN **Yak, sodara-sodara… alkisah dalam keadaan kacau dan _blank _saat membuat fic yang lain, muncullah ide songong-nan-ngaco untuk membuat fic ini. Kenapa SaiIno? Karena latar belakangnya kafe milik Ino… dan kenapa kafenya harus milik Ino? karena Ino udah dari sonohnya pemilik toko… jadi ngga apa-apa kan kalo saya modif sedikit jadi kafe? Terus, SaiIno jarang muncul di penpik saya yang lain… nyaris ngga pernah malah… jadi gapapa deh di sini muncul jadi _main_, meskipun saat ditulisin akhirnya malah jadi ngga keliatan… huhuhuhuuuu…_-nangis sambil ngirisin bawang-_

Iya, tau… ceritanya abal… wekekekeke… tapi saia pengen nulis sih… jadi yasud… karena fic ini pula saia jadi bisa lanjutin JEJAK loh. Jadi yang nungguin chapter terbaru JEJAK… berterimakasihlah sama penpik ini… dan buat yang ngga tau apa itu JEJAK… masuklah ke profil saya dan klik di _story _berjudul _**JEJAK BULAN DI ATAS AIR**_… jangan lupa me-review per chapter… Padahal ga ada hubungannya, iya ngga? Ah dasar authornya lagi eror ajah… maklum PMS…

Cerita ini bakal jadi _multi-shots… _istilah ngaco saya buat fic multichapter yang per chapternya tidak saling berhubungan. Yah ada sih, tapi ga terlalu. Ga ada inti cerita seperti fic saia yang lain. Jadi saia ga akan rutin nge-apdetnya, semaunya saia ajah… maksutnya nungguin si Ilham nongol aja… tau ngga, si Ilham masuk ke SMP loh taun ini… _-dilempar CPU saya yang baru kena trojan-_ hahahahahahhh moon maap…

eh, iyaaa. visit my blog, wokeh? **waktuminumteh (dot) blogspot (dot) com** . anda akan menemukan cuap2 saya di sana... hahaha.

Nah, saya mohon reviewnya, juga kritik dan saran agar dapat saya jadikan perbaikan untuk ke depannya… jangan bosan memberi review yah kawan. Wokeh…

Terima kasih sudah membaca –_berakhir dengan disambet rice cooker-jangan ngetik sambil mabok, lo!-_.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


	2. Boys' Romantic Acts!

**AN **Yup. Saya memang spesialis SasuSaku, tapi di fic yang ini saya ngasih pengecualian...** :) **Ngomong-ngomong, hubungan Ino dengan Sai itu apa, ya?jadi bingung sendiri. _–Ya ampun, semua jadi OOC di sini…-_

* * *

**Ino's Café**

_Boys' Romantic Acts_

* * *

By **Blackpapillon**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"SELAMAT datang—eh, dahi lebar! Kau datang juga, ya!" sapa Ino riang melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang muncul dari balik pagar. Yang dipanggil tersenyum masam.

"Jangan panggil aku _dahi lebar_, Ino-_babi_," komentar gadis itu, "hari ini aku datang sebagai pelanggan," katanya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kosong. Ino tertawa geli dan menyodorkan daftar menu kepada gadis itu.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda… oke, mau pesan apa? Eh, hari ini kau sendirian saja?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum, "tidak, aku ada janji hari ini dan kami janji bertemu di sini," kata gadis itu, "oh ya, aku ingin _sausage croissant _dan _strawberry tea._"

"Heee, tidak biasanya kau memesan _croissant. _Biasanya kau makan yang manis-manis, kau sedang diet? Tapi _croissant _juga tidak akan membuat berat badanmu berkurang, sih…" komentar Ino sambil mencatat pesanan gadis itu dalam nota. Sakura mendelik dan membuat Ino terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklaaah… pesanan akan segera datang. Kau ada janji dengan siapa?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ino memilih tak bertanya-tanya lagi dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanannya. Saat ia kembali ke meja Sakura, sudah ada orang lain yang duduk juga di sana.

"Pagi, Ino," sapa orang itu, "Aku ingin pesan _royal milk tea _dan _blueberry cheese cake._"

"O, rupanya kau, Tenten. Tumben kalian janjian? Ke mana pacarmu, Tenten?" tanya Ino heran sambil meletakkan pesanan Sakura ke meja mereka. Tenten mendelik dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajam.

"Huh. Jangan sebut-sebut soal dia!"

"Ah, ah, ah… rupanya sedang ada masalah?" tanya Ino ingin tahu, membuat wajah kedua gadis iu makin muram. "Oh, aku akan ambilkan pesananmu dulu…"

"Inoooo, kami minta bon-nya!" terdengar teriakan dari meja Naruto.

"Eh, iya, iyaaa…"

* * *

"OKE, jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino. Ia meletakkan pesanan Tenten di atas meja. Tenten langsung menyambar teh miliknya dan minum dalam sekali tegukan.

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti?" sembur Tenten tiba-tiba, "maksudku bukan untuk melarangnya latihan, cowok bodoooooh! Tapi, masa' kami hanya bisa berduaan di _tempat latihan _saja? Jangan bercanda!"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, "Dan dia bilang kalau kencan ke tempat seperti ini membuang-buang uang dan waktu… padahal, itu 'kan yang biasa dilakukan pasangan? Iya, kan?"

"Dan dia tak mau membalas hadiah valentine-ku waktu _white day _karena dia tak suka manis, jadi percuma saja aku memberinya cokelat!"

"Dia lupa ulang tahunku!" kata Sakura cepat.

"Lebih baik, kan? Kau masih bisa bicara dengan pacarmu hal lain di luar misi! Kalau dia, dia hanya bisa bilang soal misi, misi, misi, dan misi melulu! Heh, memangnya aku siapa?" keluh Tenten lagi.

"Paling tidak pacarmu itu _bicara_, daripada hanya bisa bilang _'hm, hm' _saja!" balas Sakura.

"Lalu…" mereka berdua menarik napas dalam waktu bersamaan, dan berkata-kata dalam waktu bersamaan pula, "MENGAPA DIA TIDAK BISA BERSIKAP MESRA SEKALI SAJAAAAAAAAA!"

Wuah! Ino perlahan menurunkan nampan yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk menutupi wajah dan telinganya—karena dua gadis itu benar-benar berisik. Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan lucu sekaligus kasihan, "ya ampun… sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian karena sepertinya kalian lebih cocok bertukar pendapat saja… oke, aku kembali ke dapur dulu," gadis itu permisi dan langsung pergi (tepatnya bersembunyi) di dapur.

"Rupanya kau punya masalah yang sama?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan emosi, "susah memang, punya pacar patung. Iya, kan?"

"Yah. Jadi agak menyesal juga, tapi apa boleh buat," kata Tenten mengiyakan. Diliriknya pasangan yang baru saja keluar dari kafe itu—Naruto yang sedang merangkul Hinata, dan Hinata yang wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya cowok itu baru saja memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Hinata, karena gadis itu membawa kotak kecil berbungkus kain organdi di tangannya.

"Padahal Naruto saja bisa bersikap manis."

Mereka berdua melirik pasangan itu dengan iri. _Iri_ betulan. Naruto memang bukan tipe yang terlihat akan melakukan hal-hal romantis, karena dia adalah orang yang ceria dan meledak-ledak. Rupanya cowok pirang itu bisa juga. Tapi, pacar-pacar mereka malah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Memang akhirnya aku berhasil bersama dengan Neji, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dulu!" kata Tenten kesal, "pertemuan kami setiap hari hanya karena latihan. Yang berubah hanya…"

"Hanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran, mendengar kalimat menggantung Tenten.

Wajah Tenten agak bersemu saat mengatakannya, "Dia menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Tapi Cuma itu saja, tidak lebih!"

"Yaaa, itu bagus, 'kan?" kata Sakura, "Kalau begitu, itu ada kemajuan…"

"Tapi kalau mengantar, dulu Lee juga sering menawarkan begitu—hanya saja aku selalu menolak," jelas Tenten, "padahal jelas-jelas yang disukai Lee itu 'kan kamu, Sakura. Itu sih sama saja seperti tawaran kepada teman biasa. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia semakin diam dan jadi menjauhiku…"

Sakura menghela napas.

"Yah, mungkin kita memang cuma bisa mimpi…"

"Benar, benar."

"Kau mau putuskan dia? Tidak, kan?" kata Sakura sambil mengambil potongan _croissant-_nya yang terakhir.

Tenten menggeleng, "Ya, tentu saja tidak!" katanya agak keras, namun sedetik kemudian suaranya mengecil, "…aku memang menyukainya."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten, "Yah, memang akhirnya itulah yang membuat kita terus bertahan. Begitu 'kan? Keputusan ada di tangan kita, dan kitalah yang memilihnya 'kan?" gadis itu menghela napas, "…paling tidak, _mungkin _kedudukan kita dibanding dengan yang lain agak berbeda… meskipun mungkin tidak termasuk spesial."

Tenten tersenyum masam. Benar. Bisa saja ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Neji saat ini juga bukan? Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia masih bertahan di sisinya. Dia sendiri tak mengerti ini tindakan bodoh atau bukan. Berada di samping cowok yang diam saja, tak mengerti cara memperlakukan wanita secara spesial, padahal memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa.

Sakura tersenyum, menatap cangkir yang hanya tinggal berisi ampas teh, "Karena sikap itulah yang membuat kita ada di samping mereka. Betul, kan?"

_Karena itulah pilihanku._

* * *

JADI perempuan memang repot. Itulah yang Ino rasakan setelah mendengar—alias menguping—percakapan dua gadis tadi. Karena prempuan itu cenderung cerewet kalau menyangkut masalah ini. Kadang, ada saatnya kita mengharap lebih. Ada saatnya kita tidak bersyukur. Ada saatnya kita tak merasa puas. Dan itu terjadi dalam hal apapun. Termasuk cinta… kadang kita merasa tak puas. Ingin pasangan kita berbuat ini, berbuat itu, membelikan ini dan itu. Padahal sebelumnya, kita tak berharap apa-apa, hanya mengharap pengakuannya saja. Tapi setelah hal itu tercapai, kita ingin lebih.

Dan kadang Ino juga berharap hal serupa. Meskipun ia juga tahu, ia juga punya kesempatan yang sama sedikitnya dengan Sakura dan Tenten. Pasangan—eh—_apa tepat disebut sebagai pasangan?—_nya juga sama-sama dingin meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Hari sudah sore. Dilihatnya jam. Lalu disapunya teras kafe, sambil membereskan sampah dan serpihan kelopak bunga yang berserakan. Ia baru saja akan memasang tanda 'tutup' di jendela kafenya saat ia mendengar suara pagar berderit terbuka.

Senyum terkembang di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat datang. Anda datang untuk minum teh?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Diletakkannya sesuatu di atas meja. "Ya. Apa aku bisa mendapat jam buka ekstra?"

Ino tertawa kecil melihat reaksi pria itu. Ia mengambil dua piring berisi _cake _dan dua cangkir teh ke atas meja, lalu duduk di kursi, menunggu lelaki itu melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia tak perlu memintanya untuk duduk, karena kemudian pria itu duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Kau 'kan bukan tamu, Sai…" kata Ino sambil menahan tawanya, "berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Oh, terima kasih sudah mau datang," kata gadis itu sambil menambahkan gula balok ke dalam tehnya.

Sai tersenyum, "karena aku diundang, berarti aku tamu," ujarnya, "kalau begini, bisa-bisa para tamu cemburu padaku yang selalu mendapatkan pelayanan gratis."

Ino tertawa.

Hari menjelang malam. Bintang-bintang bermunculan di langit. Teras kafe itu juga sudah mulai gelap, namun ada beberapa lampu kecil yang bersebaran di halaman yang menerangi tempat itu. Membuat sinar yang muncul berpendar tanpa harus menghilangkan indahnya sinar bintang yang muncul.

"Hei…" kata Ino tiba-tiba, "kau pernah ingin bersikap lebih pada perempuan?"

Sai menghentikan makannya, "maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Ino terbatuk—baru sadar bahwa sebetulnya pertanyaan itu sangat bersifat pribadi dan ia tak berhak untuk menanyakan itu. Ia menggeleng, "tidak, kau tak perlu menjawabnya, kok, Sai. Aku cuma iseng saja…"

"Ah, tapi aku jadi penasaran," kata Sai, "kau mau mengulangi pertanyaanmu?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah mendengarnya. Kata-kata pria itu selalu sopan, sehingga malah membuatnya jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau," katanya dengan terbata, "pernah memiliki keinginan untuk bersikap spesial pada wanita?"

Sai mengernyitkan kening, "tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

_Ini dia. Dasar cowok yang peka tapi juga tidak peka… _gerutu Ino.Rasanya di depan Sai, gadis itu jadi kehilangan kekuatan untuk menjadi gadis spontan dan cerewet seperti yang biasa orang lain kenal. Dan kalau menyadari hal itu, gadis itu jadi sebal sendiri.

"Tadi ada tamu yang mempersoalkan hal itu. Ada laki-laki yang tak mengerti atau tak bisa memberikan sedikit perhatian lebih yang membuat wanita merasa senang, kan? Nah, kadang itu membuat para wanita itu merasa tidak dicintai."

"Tidak dicintai? Mengapa?"

"Karena perempuan senang kalau diperlakukan secara spesial," jelas Ino, "sebagian besar wanita senang kalau diperlakukan secara romantis, meskipun bagi setiap orang standar itu berbeda."

Sai menghirup tehnya, lalu menanggapi perkataan Ino, "Karena standar itu berbeda, laki-laki juga kesulitan memenuhinya. Ada laki-laki yang beranggapan bersikap biasa sudah cukup, tapi mungkin wnaita merasa itu tidak cukup, ya?"

"Wah, kau langsung bisa mengerti?"

"Tentu saja," kata Sai, "kadang aku juga mengalaminya. Sedikit laki-laki yang mau terus terang soal itu."

_UAPAAAAAAA?_

Wajah Ino tampak bingung sesaat, _yang benar sajaaaa! Si-tanpa-ekspresi ini memikirkan hal seperti itu juga? Ternyata dia memang bukan laki-laki biasa! _"Kau mengalami hal itu juga?" tanyanya nyaris tak percaya, "kadang kukira kau tak memikirkan apapun."

Sai tertawa kecil, "Aku juga kan laki-laki," jelasnya singkat, lalu menelan _cherry pie-_nya, "sekarang aku juga sedang berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar wanita di hadapanku merasakan bahwa dia spesial."

Lagi-lagi Ino tak bisa bicara. Wajahnya merah padam.

.

.

Dan sebelum Ino dapat bicara menanggapi, pria itu sudah berada di belakang tubuh gadis itu, mengecup pipinya, dan menghilang.

.

.

* * *

TIDAK BISA TIDUR.

Benar-benar tidak bisa. Hari ini hari Jumat. Padahal toko dan kafe baru saja dibuka, tetapi Ino rasanya sudah lemas dan pusiiing sekali. Bukan karena kecapekan. Malahan pekerjaannya sedikit santai karena tak begitu banyak tamu yang datang. bukan juga karena ia harus mempersiapkan bahan dan barang yang akan dijualnya hari ini. Dia 'kan sudah biasa.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa tidur.

Benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Tadi ia bangun pukul lima pagi, padahal dia baru tidur pukul tiga, itu pun tidak nyenyak. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sai karena melakukan hal itu padanya waktu itu. Oh ya, sejak itu dia tak datang lagi.

_Hal itu…_

PLAAKKK! Ditamparnya pipinya keras-keras. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya mengerang sendiri karena kesakitan. Apa maksud Sai melakukan hal itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang? Apa maksudnya? Dan apa ia akan datang lagi untuk menjelaskan?

Omong-omong soal itu, Ino jadi menghela napas-luar-biasa-panjang.

"Hei, mengapa kau diam saja saat ada tamu?"

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat tersadar, meja di hadapannya sudah terisi dua tamu. Tamu yang amat asing ada di kafenya, karena tidak biasanya ada dua orang tamu pria datang bersamaan—dalam satu meja, pula. Kafe ini lebih terkenal di kalangan wanita. Pria juga sering datang, tapi untuk dua orang laki-laki ini, itu pengecualian.

Neji dan Sasuke. _Ngapain mereka di sini? Kencan?_

"Tumben sekali kalian datang ke sini. Sedang nganggur, ya?" tanya Ino pada mereka, agak kesal karena 'renungan'nya terganggu.

Wajah dua cowok itu merengut. "Enak saja. Kalau saja Ichiraku buka, kami tidak akan pergi ke sini," sahut Neji.

"Memangnya ada pertemuan bisnis di antara kalian berdua? Jangan-jangan hari ini kalian kencan, ya? Lama-lama kafe-ku bisa terkenal sebagai kafe _gay_, setelah kemarin Kakashi dan Iruka makan di sini, lalu… " Ino berhenti bicara, menatap kedua tamunya. Sepertinya komentar darinya yang terkesan seenaknya telah memancing tatapan mematikan mereka berdua. Ino memilih diam dan melanjutkan pelayanannya. _ "_Oke, oke. Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Neji yang memesan pertama. "Teh Oolong-nya satu."

"_Espresso_," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Adalagi?" tanya Ino, "atau kalian cuma mau minum saja?"

"Nanti saja."

"Baiklah. Satu _espresso _dan satu teh Oolong. Silakan ditunggu…"

* * *

_DASAR jodoh, _pikir Ino. Kemarin Sakura dan Tenten yang datang, sekarang yang datang mereka. Mengherankan juga. Ino jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Tenten dan Sakura beraliansi dan membuat suatu kudeta di antara pasangannya masing-masing (saat memikirkan tentang ini, dia jadi tertawa sendiri). Lucu juga, karena karakter dua pria itu nyaris mirip. Tipe cowok yang akan dikejar-kejar wanita, khas tokoh utama komik cewek.

Ino meletakkan pesanan kedua tamunya, lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur dan mengintip dari balik jendela. Tak berniat meningkahi percakapan mereka karena sudah tahu apa akibatnya kalau ikut bicara—setidaknya, dia bisa ikut menguping… dua cowok semacam ini saling curhat, tentu bisa jadi berita ekstra di Konoha.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

_Siapkan? Siapkan apa?_

Neji bicara lambat-lambat. "Sudah—tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Tinggal berikan saja. Mudah," kata Sasuke pendek.

_Berikan?_

Neji kelihatannya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan si pewaris klan Uchiha itu. "Coba kalau kau yang melakukannya, kau akan memikirkan apa?"

"Hmmmm…." Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesulitan, "ajak ke suatu tempat, lalu berikan… cincin itu."

_CINCIN?_

"Tipikal film drama romantis," potong Neji cepat. "Yang lain."

Sasuke mencibir. "Kalau hal itu, kurasa semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama, Neji. Hanya mereka melebih-lebihkannya…" dia berhenti bicara, lalu menatap Neji dengan pandangan aneh, "kau _suka_ nonton film semacam itu, ya?"

Wajah Neji berubah. "Tidak, _dia _yang setiap hari menonton film seperti itu. Kupikir perempuan suka yang semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak bisa."

"Dasar penakut."

"_Kau _juga sepertinya tidak bisa melakukannya," balas Neji menyindir—membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. "Betul, kan? Melamar seseorang itu tidak semudah yang kau kira."

_WHA! MELAMAR!_

"Kita taruhan saja. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan menyusul seminggu kemudian."

"Tidak, sehari."

"Jangan bercanda. Oke, tiga hari," kata Sasuke akhirnya, "kau bilang dia sudah terlihat marah padamu akhir-akhir ini… jadi kau harus lakukan sekarang juga."

Neji tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia meminum tehnya sampai habis. Lalu tampak bingung. Lirik kiri-kanan. "Ino!" panggil Neji akhirnya, "kami minta bonnya. Lalu…"

Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—eh, dapurnya—sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, baiklah. Kalian mau pulang? Ada lagi yang mau dibeli? Kue sebagai oleh-oleh, mungkin?"

"Aku bisa memesan… ehm—" Neji berdehem, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "sedikit bunga?"

Gadis itu nyengir. "Tentu saja bisa," jawabnya senang, "kau mau _White Lily?_"

_Jadi begitu, ya…_

* * *

MENYENANGKAN juga jadi penjaga kafe. Kau bisa tahu apa rencana orang-orang. Yang akan mereka lakukan, termasuk sesuatu selucu tadi. Rupanya itu yang Neji rencanakan… hmm, Ino tak sabar mendengar cerita Tenten—atau mungkin, sebuah kartu undangan pesta pertunangan beberapa hari yang akan datang.

Cowok memang sulit dimengerti. Paling tidak, kini ia tahu, Neji dan Sasuke yang sedingin itu pun sempat memikirkan hal itu. Ia jadi penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang akan Neji lakukan dengan cincin dan bunga itu. Dilapnya meja sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Terdengar derit pintu pagar yang terbuka. Ino menoleh. Tamu lagi… tapi ini sudah tutup.

_Apa mungkin…_

"Selamat sore," sapa sosok yang ada di balik pagar, "aku masih bisa pesan?"

Wajah Ino memerah. _Benar, kan…_ Ia mendekati pagar dan langsung membukanya. "Dasar bodoh," gumamnya sebal sambil memukul pelan lelaki itu, "kupikir kau tak akan datang lagi."

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Mengapa tidak?" kata lelaki itu santai, "_pie _Ceri buatanmu 'kan sangat enak."

"Hanya itu?"

Sai berhenti berjalan ke arah kursi. Mereka berdua terdiam. Lalu Sai menoleh, lagi-lagi tetap dengan senyumnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyanya, "Atau kau menginginkan yang lain?"

"Jangan menggodaku," kata Ino kesal, "soal kemarin…"

Sai tersenyum, lalu mengambil setangkai bunga dari kotak yang diletakkan di atas meja. Disodorkannya pada Ino yang makin kehilangan kata-kata, wajahnya semerah apel. "Aku tidak pernah main-main soal ini, lho."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap bunga yang ia pegang. Setangkai _Mistletoe. Mistletoe… _berarti berhasil mengatasi kesulitan. Bisa juga pernyataan cinta. _Juga…_ Wajah gadis itu semakin merah.

Hari ini dia belajar banyak soal perasaan, juga tentang bagaimana cara laki-laki mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sebenarnya, sedari kemarin dia juga sudah tahu apa maksud Sai melakukan hal itu… hanya saja, dia tak mau mengakuinya. Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Ino tersenyum manis, lalu berjingkat dan mencium Sai sekilas. Kali ini lelaki itulah yang salah tingkah.

"Tunggu, maksudmu melakukan hal tadi itu apa?" tanya Sai—terlihat agak panik—membuat Ino jadi ingin meledak tertawa. Sekali itulah ia bisa melihat rona tipis di wajah pria yang biasanya datar itu.

Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan meremehkan penjual bunga, ya! Kau tahu arti _mistletoe_?"

"Pernyataan… iya, kan?" Sai mencoba menebak.

"Betul. Bisa pernyataan, bisa juga berhasil mengatasi kesulitan. Tapi ada satu lagi…"

"Apa?"

…

'_Cium Aku'._

* * *

**End**

* * *

**.**

**AN **Hore Hore! Saya datang lagi dengan apdetan fic ini! Okay, saya bikin _super fluff _di sini, sepertinya. _Fluffyfluffy! Featuring _pasangan kaporit saya, SasuSaku. Oh, NejiTen juga. -_Oh, KakaIru juga! Hyahahaha! Saya masih belum tega untuk menuliskan Yaoi secara eksplisit…-_ Tapi sekarang saya dengan kejam berkata, lupakan dulu mereka… ada **SaiIno** di sini! Kayaknya saya mulai suka sama mereka juga, nih…

Fic ini adalah fic yang dibuat di sela-sela waktu… karena itu, temanya ringan, simpel, dan menghibur. Saya nggak berniat (dan berminat) masukin konflik yang aneh-aneh di sini. Benar sekali, **Eila-**chan! Kaw bisa menarik napas lega sebentar (apanya?) setelah membuat fic-mu yang bahasanya berat plus keren abis itu _–bacalah, teman-teman. Saya benar-benar 'tersihir' dengan fic-nya-_. Untuk semua, kalau lagi stres, mampir juga ke kafenya Ino, ya…

Bagaimana kalau anda meninggalkan kafe ini dengan sebuah review yang akan memberi saya semangat untuk membuat chapter berikutnya? Hehehe… **:) **

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**

* * *


End file.
